Talk:Expedition/@comment-1820055-20150302123010/@comment-62.194.252.110-20150309000334
You dumb shit, People don't like change, that's fucking bullshit, people love change, people love it when they get a better telephone or when they get a better car, or new flatscreen instead of a big fat one. That's the kinda bullshit people in marketing use, I now because I went for collage for that shit. People are afraid of change because there is always some angsty teenage little shit with an inferiorioty comple trying to proof himself a man by changing things for the sake of changing and not because it's better and then fucks everything up. And if the Number of peole who comment on this page per day is less then the fingers on my hand, then NOBODY looks at the comment section, This is not a forum, or a tread where you highlight the most important treads where everyone who enters the forum reads it. Because nobody cared, until you fucked up the page. And your dumbass arguement of disnhonest comments, with all the shit going on with the event and people preparing for it, the majority of the people who played and even the half of the people who comments would have been to busy to give feedback. So all the advice you would have gotten would have been skewed form the start because not everybody would have given their opinion. And the snarky remark about editing, who in the right mind would learn Sciptinig to edit a sinlge page on a wikia. You're telling me to have the right to edit the page, I should spend weeks if not months learning a new language, then perfect it then mess with someone else's coding. You arrogant little highhorsed dumbass, your perspective is surely skewed isn't it. how long did it take you to learn it, do you still live with your parents, follow a class in editing how much time did you have huh.. That's like saying, well you better learn French to watch this avantgaurd emmy worthy life changing movie, and you need to know french to have the privilage of understanding this movie so better learn it. Because you'll never use it for anything else after that movie ever again. Because if only people who learn scripting can edit the page, you literally split the community in half. You have the poeple who want to change the page, and people who Actually can. IF you can't use the wikia tools to edit a page, then the page is flawed already as the information output is nothing but a circle jerk of people There is literally a US and YOU. Every single other page on this wikia ANYBODY can edit and add information to but we need people who know scripting to edit the expedition page. And everybody complain because it does suck, it sucks so bad that I need both my fingers and toes to count the numer of idiotic Downgrades the page has. It's not a matter of opinion it's a matter of fact There are literally only 2 things the new page does right. make it look pretty, and knowing which item is the first and second. But nothing else. And it's not a matter of "the way I want it" you ignorent highhorsed stuck up idiot. It's about having your head so far up your ass that you can't even see how bad the new page is, for FUTURE information gathering, and a Functional perspective. It's so bad that we need 3 pages for the expedition tab. Oh and even if you had a 1080P monitor, All you had to to was open the legenda and press the apropriate table. OR WAIT, if this truly was a WIP use the drop function you use on the new page with the legends, and add it to each individual Table so each table is nicely hidden. OR make it thighter so you make up less space Oh wait, you can't because all the tables are gone. And you only have the hourly table, which you have TWICE on 2 different pages, each one a different page, and not even put on one page. How much longer do I need to go, tell me all the good points about the new page, and then I will give you 2 reasons for each of yours how fucking bad it is. AND NOT it WASNT BROKEN, the only thing what was wrong with it, is that it took up too much space, and it looked old. The new page is broken, I would say to get bent, but you are so far up your own ass you couldn't even if you tried. The fucking idiocy of you people, People love change, they love when things get better get upgraded, they hate Downgrades, the new page is a downgrade coated in a new lick of paint. Tunnelvision that's what you idiots suffer from. So focused on upgrading the page, make it newbie friendly. So much that you completely fuck up the basic functionality of it. Let me ask, do you still take requests for people to OFFER changes to it, because basically you people are the only ones who know how to edit it. Because I followed the comments section ever since this maor screw up, and when someone offered a suggestion with even a sample image he made in photoshop. He was basically told to do it themselves the same guy who put all those announcement comments down belowe, oh wait, you need to know scripting to do that. To bad.